


Can We?

by Rosaroma



Category: Raising Dion (2019)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Enemies, Love, Married Life, Parenting a Superhero, Trust, What if things were different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaroma/pseuds/Rosaroma
Summary: Can Mark be honest with Nicole before it's too late? Will they defeat the lightning or will it destroy them?
Relationships: Dion Warren & Nicole Warren, Nicole Warren & Mark Warren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Can We?

_Knock Knock_

'Dion, get your shoes, we're going to be late,' Nicole said as she went to answer the door.

'Hey,' the man child with a goatee greeted her.

'What do you want Pat? Mark's not here. He's at work.' She glanced back to see where Dion had got to.

He shuffled and tried to look past her. 'God father duties, I thought I could take Dion to school.'

'Erm,' Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, 'I suppose.'

Dion ran milk prints across the apartment. 'Sorry Mom,' he gulped and grimaced. 'Are we picking Dad up after work?'

'Yes, we are.' She put a hand on her hip and shook her head. 'Pat is going to take you to sch-'

'Great!'

Her heart bruised ever so slightly from the level of enthusiasm.  
'Mmhmm, give me a kiss,' she said with her foot pointed across the doorway.

Dion rolled his eyes and raised up on tiptoes to kiss her cheek. 'Love you Mom.'

She heard them chattering about comic books as they disappeared down the stairwell. How Pat had a job at Mark's work she would never know. He was so annoying.

A thump sounded in the bedroom. Nicole grabbed her umbrella and tried to call out but just squeaked. There was no way that raccoon had gotten back in, she'd painted the windows shut last week. Mark hadn't been impressed, he liked fresh air too much.

The man in question walked out of the bedroom. Nicole dropped the umbrella.

'You're home?'

'Hey baby,' he said avoiding her gaze.

'How did you come from there?' she said as she stared at the closed bedroom window.

'Fire escape,' he said.

She went to the bedroom, walked to the window and pulled on it, it didn't budge at all. She padded back to the living room.  
Mark looked deep in thought but didn't speak. She came up to him and peered up into those soft brown eyes.  
'Everything okay?' she asked as she slipped her arms around his waist and held her wrists behind his back.

He straightened and nodded.  
'I need to get back to work,' he said reaching to untangle her arms.  
He started to slip out of her embrace but she only let him slip her hands into his.

'No,' she said getting a good look at the worry lines that had creased his eyes. 'Tell me what is going on.'

His eyes locked with hers, he opened his mouth to speak and started to shake his head and back up. They bumped into the kitchen counter and he breathed deep staring hard into her direct gaze.

'Don't you even dare keep things from me.' Her tone warned while her eyes blazed _._ He held more tightly to her hands and looked up over her head.  
'Tell me,' she whispered stroking his cheek and turning his face to her. He leant forward until his forehead rested on hers. He caught a curl between his fingers and pulled it down and let it bounce back up.

'Can I?' he said gazing into her eyes.

He looked hopeful. She saw that fire of trust lighting up in him, and she hadn't even realised the flame had been low. Her heart twisted for her wonderful husband. What had he been struggling with? She nodded enthusiastically beaming up at him with shiny eyes.  
'Always,' she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved their moments together, so I thought I'd write some more! What do you think?


End file.
